Object Redundancy the Movie: The Toilet Papers's Backstory
Object Redundancy the Movie: The Toilet Papers's Backstory is a Object Show Rescue-Action Animated Adventure film will be released in February 2, 2019. Summary Miner Hat can help Evil Toilet Paper and the Others, when she got a plan to save the Female Host Toilet Paper along with the Object Redundancy Cast. Plot The Movie starts when Miner Hat was going to say goodbye to Blue Planet and the Contestants when she goes on a Vacation Trip. When she get on the vacation bus, Candy Cane, Melon and Party Hat wants to go too as the bus leaves. They Arrived in Object Redundancy Land as Miner Hat greets Vibrator even her friends and Sweetaroo (her pet Techbot Striped Skunk) greets him as well. Miner Hat greets the Contestants too, but she was the only Challenge To Win contestant who becomes a co-host in Season 2. When they get into the boat as they sing a song while Miner Hat was Driving the Boat. Then something's strange is coming when Sweetaroo spotted The Evil Eight (AKA The Naughty Nine) in their boat as she calls Miner Hat for the Emergency Problems as they arrived in the Boat. They Kidnaps all the OR Characters (Except Shrek who is a non-object) as Mecha Toilet Paper caught Toilet Paper as well and they get back to their ship and leaves (Except Karate Flower Pot). Evil Toilet Paper is sad because he miss Toilet Paper, the host who got caught. Karate Flower Pot was left the group when he was worried as Miner Hat cares him. But he helps her as the Host like Toilet Paper, but she was nervous until now she was Brave and Courage. She tells them that Toilet Paper and all the Object Redundancy Cast is caught by the Evil Eight. She chooses Pirate Hat, Lamp, Gum, Briefcase, Candy Cane, Melon, Party Hat, Soap Leafy, Shtap Sign and Briefcase (Even Shrek who is a driver) as they build the Airbus. In the Airbus when Shrek was driving, Miner Hat and the gang can sing a song in the night. After they sing, they telling a story and then they starting to sleep in the whole night. In the day as they arrived in the Lair because it's scary and dangerous. When they are in the Lair, Miner Hat has a plan to save Toilet Paper as she need to split 4 groups of 3. Back in the Airbus, Miner Hat teaches them how to rescue the Female Host. When they are back inside the Lair, Gum, Lamp and Pirate Hat sneak their way in the Master Control Room. Then, The Zombie Henchmen wanted to catch them as Pirate Hat hides in the Printer, Lamp hides in the Barrel and Gum hides in the Plant. When the Zombies saw a Printer as the Zombie was sitting in the Printer on his butt in the picture, but Pirate Hat was killing them. Gum and Lamp was very great to him as he tells a first law over the sea: Never place your rear end on a Pirate's Face. Once they inside the Control Room, Gum saw a talking Computer named Ivan while he press the buttons. Candy Cane, Melon and Party Hat were revive lookout to make sure without being followed so they can find Pleasure of Doom to rescue the OR Cast. Shtap Sign, Karate Flower Pot and Soap Leafy are in the Board Room to make one last change to Commander Crap's plan. Commander Crap has a plan for his team to put TP in the acid pit and make her dead. Karate Flower Pot was cool as a fighting guy (In the Airbus) as Soap Leafy and Shtap Sign was doing a great job helping him to made CC nice plan. In the Pleasure of Doom, Hairbrush has telling to the OR Cast to Vaporized them by using Energy because they're prisoners. In the Cell room of waiting, Evil Toilet Paper, Briefcase and Miner Hat (with her pet who is dressed as Frainkie's robot skunk, Frankfurt.) are arrived in here to find Toilet Paper. They tried to find her, but not in these cells as Miner Hat ask Sweetaroo "Do you find Toilet Paper?" so Sweetaroo was looking as she spotted Toilet Paper was in the jail cell. Evil Toilet Paper was trying to bail her out, but the alarm was sounding as the Zombies capture all of them (Except Miner Hat and her pet who was safe in the cell with TP) from the rooms. Commander Crap and his team saw their Henchmen caught Miner Hat's Gang as he put them in the trap cage when CC saw the Poison Pit as he pull the lever down to the cage. Miner Hat was very sad because she lost her gang, but she will never give up as she let Toilet Paper free by herself. Toilet Paper was thanks to her was free as Miner Hat was bail the cell to rescue her gang, but they has to rescue the Cast first. In the POD, Miner Hat was pull the lever to let the pods out as the Cast was free. She telling them that the Zombie Henchmen was kidnapped her Gang in the Trap Room as they locked them up in the cage. When Miner Hat, Sweetaroo and Toilet Paper are arrived in the Trap Room, They gasp and Commander Crap revives Tack as a Nazi Zombie with a Special Solution because he comes back from the grave. He try to kill Miner Hat, but she use her Wand to stop him as he was dead. Toilet Paper holds Miner Hat's Wand as a Boomerang to pull the lever up to the cage as Miner Hat got the Wand so she use it to make a slide as the Gang was free. Miner Hat and the Gang was back in action so they fight the Evil 8 while the OR Cast was watching after them. When Sweetaroo was fighting Commander Crap, but he was using his Gun to shoot her and made her died, but she's still alive. The Evil 8 gasp that they saw Sweetaroo when she got shotted on her body with electronic parts because she was a Robotic Striped Skunk. She was very mad as she sprays her stink gas to the Evil 8 as she was rushing off. They escaped in the Lair and it explodes as CC's team was fading far away and back in the land as they cheering. They saw Commander Crap because he wanted to kill the Cast with his gun as Miner Hat saw a tree to use as a slingshot to stop Commander Crap for trying to shot them. Everyone was Cheering for her for her brave power, but they saw a rocket who was Fat Alien and Key. Key has a rescue card on her leg as she gives it to Miner Hat. Fat Alien was caring her to be a brave object. Commander Crap was very mad as he was trying to died Miner Hat, but she kicked him and Sweetaroo skunked him. Briefcase grabs him, tied him and put him in the Slingshot Tree to launched him away. Soap Leafy saw Tack who was dead as she was giving Tack a kiss to turning him back to normal and he hugged her. Everyone was giving a cheer to Miner Hat and the Gang as they start to dance in the celebrate party. Miner Hat (with her pet), Candy Cane, Melon, Party Hat, Fat Alien and Key are arrived back to Challenge To Win Land as Blue Planet tells Miner Hat that she doing great about her rescue adventure as he tells them that they are going to their first challenge. In the Ending Scene, Commander Crap saw his team in the ocean and then the Killer Whale wanted to eat them as they runaway from her. Cast Miner Hat Sweetaroo Toilet Paper (Host of BFRI) Evil Toilet Paper (Her Brother) Soap Leafy Tack (Who was a nazi zombie. If he return to the land, he turns back to normal). Shtap Sign Karate Flower Pot Pirate Hat Lamp The Evil Eight Members: Commander Crap - The Leader Scalene - The stupid Cousin of Green Triangle Pentagram - The Satanist Sushi - The Theif Pumpkin - The Knock-Off of Hungry Pumpkin Daisy - The Size Manipulator Hairbrush - The Obsessive Fan Mecha Toilet Paper - The Robot version of Toilet Paper Zombie Henchmen Talking Computer named Ivan Blue Planet Party Hat Candy Cane Melon Fat Alien Key Other Challenge to Win Characters Lollipop (BFDI) Lollipop (NTT) Gum (NTT) Soccer Ball (OO) Other BFRI Characters Vibrator (Host) Anal Beads (Co-Host) Briefcase Bauble Canny Fez Joystick Magic Hat Notepad Pantsu Other Object Redundancy Characters Killer Whale Songs/Soundtrack Muppet Treasure Island OST,T4 "Sailing for Adventure" (Singing in the Boat Scene) Ho Hey by The Lumineers · KIDZ BOP 24 (In the Airbus Scene) Emmet's Plan - The Lego Movie Soundtrack (Miner Hat's Plan Scene) Krewella - Come And Get It (Razihel Remix) (Fight the Evil 8 Scene) Bduddah Hoga Terra Baap Go Meera go HD full song (Dancing Scene and Credits) Trivia * They sing in a boat because the scene is a based of Muppet Treasure Island. * Sweetaroo is dressed like Frainkie's robotic skunk, Frankfurt. * Miner Hat has her plan like Emmet from the Lego Movie. * The Wand is based of the Star Bright Wand from Pinkalicious. * Challenge to Win Characters are in the movie. * Miner Hat ask her friends to building a Airbus. * Like in BFRI episode 9 Toilet Paper got caught.Category:Movies Studios THX Lucasfilm 20th Century Fox Sony Pictures Animation Films Yearsanimations Films 100dcx Production Category:Animated movies Category:2018 Category:20th Century Fox films Category:THX flims Category:Yearsanimations films Category:Object Show Movies Category:2019 films Category:Febuary 2019 Relases Category:Tino Tintoni vs the Mummy- 45 more days Countdown TV Spot Category:Action Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:PG Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Friendship Category:PG-rated animated films